Hollywood: Part 1
"Hollywood: Part 1" is the first episode of the fifth season of Happy Days, also the 89th overall episode in the series. The episode was also the first part of a three-part episode story arc. Co-written by as a teleplay by Joe Glauberg and Walter Kempley from a story penned by Glauberg and Roger Garrett, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, premiered on ABC-TV on September 13, 1977. Synopsis The Cunninghams pack their bags to accompany Fonzie to California after a famous talent scout thinks he's found the next James Dean and invites "his coolness" to Hollywood for a screen test. Full storyline Part 1 of three-part story. Fonzie is offered a screen test. Hinstead (a Hollywood talent scout) and Jack Duvall; (talent scout from Paramount Pictures, Hollywood) come into Arnold's looking for the mechanic. They are having auditions in Chicago and their car (limousine) broke down. Ralph and Potsie try and impress the talent scouts by telling jokes and singing. Duvall is impressed with Fonzie after he sees him with the girls and is looking for America's new James Dean. Fonzie brings his cousin Chachi to the Cunningham house. Chachi announces that Fonzie has been discovered by a talent scout and is going to Hollywood. Ralph and Potsie show up in sunglasses and with a surf board (actually an ironing board) announcing they are going to Hollywood with Fonzie. Fonzie suggests that the whole family all go to Hollywood as well. The plane leaves and they arrive in California. Howard talks to Mr. Duvall and then talks to Lorne Greene at the front of the Hollywood Palms Motel. Fonzie wears a leather jacket on the beach and meets Wendy. Howard nearly stabs a man with the sun umbrella. Joanie meets some boys. Marion's hat blows off and Howard chases it and trips over some kids' sand castle. The boys toss Joanie up in a blanket. Richie trips and lands on Nancy Croft. Some guys announce that a live shark has been caught and is in a pen, Ralph and Potsie rush onto the beach after hearing the news. Nancy is an oceanography major at UCLA. Nancy's cousin is water-skiing. He is the California Kid, his real name is Harold. The California Kid and Fonzie exchange some insults. The California Kid suggests a contest: water-skiing the slalom course. Everyone has a cook out on the beach at night. Potsie sings a song ("Tonight Your Mine Completely/Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow"). To be continued... Notes *Many fans agree that the show's quality deteriorated after the three-part "Hollywood", where Fonzie jumps a shark while water-skiing. Today, when a show takes a sharp drop in quality, it's said to "jump the shark". *This episode introduces Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola, Fonzie's cousin and future boyfriend (and later husband) of Joanie. *Lorne Greene appears uncredited in his costume as Ben Cartwright from the NBC-TV series Bonanza. Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Erin Moran as Marion Cunningham *Anson Williams as Potsie Weber *Don Most as Ralph Malph *Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio *Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola Guest stars *Lew Horn as Hinstead, *Talia Balsam as Nancy *George Pentecost as Duvall *Laurette Spang as Wendy *James Daughton as The California Kid *Jimmy Van Patten as Sandy External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 5 Category:Happy Days episodes